A deep neural network is an artificial neural network with multiple hidden layers of units between an input layer and an output layer. Artificial neural networks such as the deep neural network are brain-inspired networks used in machine learning applications. In a typical deep neural network, neurons are arranged in layers and each neuron in the network is connected to other neurons through adaptive weights. For example, the typical deep neural network may include an input layer which is a set of features connected, by weights to the neurons in the first layer of the hidden layers, an output layer which gives classification, and a number of hidden layers between the input layer and the output layer.